1. Technical Field
This application relates to a paper processing apparatus and system, such as a bill-binding machine and system that can sort and count bank bills based on categories thereof, can store the sorted bills in temporary storage compartments, and can bind respective predetermined numbers of the bills into separate bundles with tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bill-binding machines are arranged in locations that treat a large numbers of bills. The bill-binding machine can separate the bills inserted into the bill-binding machine according to operator-assigned categories, such as their denominations, whether or not the bills are damaged or counterfeit, and can bind respectively predetermined numbers of the categorized bills into separate bundles with tape. The machine can also pass the bills bound into bundles to an ejected bill storage compartment, and can eject bills exempted from binding to a rejected bill storage compartment. However, the bill-binding machine ejects all bills exempted from binding to the rejected bill storage compartment regardless of the reason for the exemption. There are various reasons that certain bills are rejected, such as a determination that they are counterfeit bills or of an unknown denomination (e.g., foreign bank bills). Therefore, the operator cannot treat the rejected bills uniformly after the rejection, and needs to determine reasons for the rejections for each bill individually.